


i want to have a future with you

by angelsprunch



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsprunch/pseuds/angelsprunch
Summary: eddie has a bad day. richie had detention.





	i want to have a future with you

**Author's Note:**

> so based off of my last fic, daydream believer, someone wanted more reddie !! they requested protective richie with eddie trying to smoke so here's that !!

With Richie sneaking into his house to sleep beside him every night, Eddie was finally sleeping well. He was no longer falling asleep in his classes and he was a lot less cranky, much to everyone’s delight. After the first day of Richie staying over, the taller boy snuck out of the house and knocked on the front door to pretend he had shown up to walk Eddie to school. Sonia Kaspbrak wasn’t fond of Richie, but she’d rather Eddie walk to school with him than walk to school alone. Today was no different and when Eddie’s alarm started to go off Richie went to crawl out of the bed but Eddie’s arms tightened around him. 

 

“Just a few more minutes.”

 

“Eds, I gotta get dressed. Your mom can’t catch us.”

 

“She won’t.”

 

“If she does, she’ll be really jealous. I cancelled plans with her last night to stay with you.”

 

“Beep beep, Richie.”

 

Eddie nuzzled his face into Richie’s neck and pressed gentle kisses to the skin there. Richie wanted to say that he had to get up again, but he couldn’t protest when Eddie was so close and being so affectionate. The moment lasted for maybe two minutes, though.

 

“You taste gross. When did you shower last?”

 

“I showered yesterday before I came over her, Eds.”

 

“Shower again.”

 

“You’re ridiculous.”

 

“You’re dirty.”

 

The two shared a look and Eddie leaned in to snuggle closer to Richie once again, but the taller boy was already climbing out of bed. He watched with a pout, but Richie pretended not to notice as he searched for his shoes and his backpack. His clothes from yesterday were in there and once he found it he pulled them out and got changed in Eddie’s bathroom. Richie left the bathroom to see Eddie still laying in the bed. Sighing, he pressed a kiss to his forehead and told him he’d be at his door in ten minutes. Eddie rolled over and sighed. As Richie was closing the window, Mrs. Kaspbrak’s voice filled the room and they both knew that the day was starting whether they wanted it to or not. He peeked through the window to see Eddie slowly getting out of bed and then Richie ducked away to get his bike. Typically he did three laps around the neighborhood before he stopped to get Eddie. This time he figured he could do four to give him an extra few moments.

Eddie was moving slow that morning and when Richie showed up on his bike at his door, he was debating on staying home. It was possible to tell his mom that he wasn’t feeling well and she would keep him home. It would also land him in the doctor for the entire day and when the doctor found nothing wrong, they would make a trip to the hospital until any doctor caved in and wrote a script for another bottle of ‘gazebos’. Instead, he silently got on the back of Richie’s bike to ride pillion all the way to school. He was too tired to ride his own bike and they were already running late. As much as Eddie hated it, Richie could go fast and that’s what they needed right now.

 

The day didn’t get better as it went on. Lately, Eddie would look forward to his classes with Richie but the two started to bicker in their first period class and it landed Richie in detention so Eddie was alone for most of the day. At lunch the others asked where Richie was and Eddie mumbled about detention while he got up to throw away his sandwich. Something about it tasted off and now he was worried that maybe something had gone bad and he’d get sick. When he sat back down they were all discussing what they were doing for the weekend. Eddie didn’t want to be a part of it, though so he decided to go to his next class and try to be early.

 

Instead of being early, his locker got jammed and Eddie was late to his class. This was the second time he was late today and it landed him in after school detention. Richie had promised to wait outside for him and Eddie could see him smoking cigarettes with Beverly while they waited and between cigarettes her long fingers carded through his hair and styled it in different ways. Eddie knew how Beverly and Richie’s relationship went and when he used to come back from the smoke breaks with swollen lips and lovesick eyes, Eddie would tell himself that it was just their relationship. It was different for Eddie to watch them share a kiss, though.

 

Something inside the smaller boy snapped and Eddie kicked the desk in front of him which gained the attention of another teen who happened to be dozing off. The boy gave him a curious look and Eddie pointed to the menthols sitting in the water bottle pocket of his backpack. The boy only seemed to look even more confused, though, because everything about Eddie’s appearance screamed ‘non-smoker’. Still, he nodded and waited until the teacher wasn’t paying attention. With the teacher enthralled in some magazine that neither boy cared to look at, the pair snuck out of the classroom and into the courtyard. Richie was hanging upside down from a tree, talking about Mary-Jane Watson when Beverly leaned in to kiss him again. Jealousy swelled in Eddie’s chest and he snatched the cigarette offered to him and copied what he had seen Richie do so many times before.

 

The smoke burned his throat and Eddie coughed, but it had a minty taste and he found himself going back for more. With the cigarette to focus on, Eddie was no longer thinking about how Beverly and Richie kissed and conspiracies about their relationship faded to the back of his mind. It wasn’t until he felt the cigarette being snatched from his hands that Eddie turned to be met with a very tall, very angry Richie Tozier.

 

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing?”

“Isn’t this what you call taking the edge off?”

 

“It’s going to fucking kill you, dumbass.”

 

“You do it.”

 

“I’m fucking stupid, Eds.”

 

“I know you are.”

 

“This isn’t a joke, dickwad. Don’t fucking smoke.”

 

“What if I want to?”

 

“What if I want you to live long enough for me to actually have a future with you?”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Eddie mumbled as he tried to snatch the cigarette from Richie’s hands. Richie wasn’t paying attention and he only stared in horror as Eddie brought it to his lips and took another drag. This time he only coughed once and Richie grabbed it and threw it to the ground, stepping on it for good measure.

 

“Don’t make stupid fucking choices. I know you’re fucking smart.”

 

“You get better grades.”

 

“Oh my god. Shut the fuck up.”

 

“I’m trying to relax and you’re making it hard.”

 

“Don’t make shitty choices and I won’t, Eds.”

 

“I--” Eddie was cut off by Richie’s lips on his own. His instinct was to push the other boy away because they were in public, but instead he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and pulled him in closer. When they pulled away there was a smile on his lips.

 

“You still taste like strawberries.”


End file.
